


Under the same stars

by princessnake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessnake/pseuds/princessnake
Summary: Jaemin is stressed and Jeno thinks about something that might help Jaemin.





	Under the same stars

Slamming of the front door told Jeno two things: one, Jaemin was home; two, either he was angry or stressed. He didn't say anything and waited for Jaemin to come to living room. Seconds after Jaemin marched from the entrance and launched himself on Jeno. Jeno chuckled 

" Welcome home baby." definitely stressed, Jeno thought

Jaemin sighed " Jeno I'm so tired I don't want to do this anymore! Whenever boss does something wrong he blames us and tells us to fix it. This time he screwed up and he told me to fix it. Deadlines are already at my throat and now this! I really do not know how to cope with everything anymore." 

He cuddled closer to Jeno. 

Jeno nuzzled Jaemin's hair " I know it is so stressful but I also know you, I'm sure you can manage it all." Jaemin didn't say anything so Jeno continued

"Hey, how about I cook all the dinners till your deadlines are over? And after everything gets quiter we can go to your favorite restaurants then drive around the city aimlessly for hours?"

Jaemin snorted " That's very kind of you Love but You can't cook for shit. Thank you I don't want to get poisoned I rather staying healthy. Also, I love cooking so no worries." 

Jeno pouted " That's not true I can cook." he protested 

" Is that so, what can you cook best and what happened the last time you cooked it?"

" Pasta and I burned it." Jeno's voice got quieter as he talked

He pecked Jeno on the lips

" See? But I'll take the second offer and You know what maybe a massage would be great."

Jeno smiled 

" Your wish is my command majesty."

****

"If I haven't known better I would've said you are taking me to this place to murder me."

"Well, how do you know I'm not? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure because no killer would spend this much time with their prey. Especially if the prey is someone like me. Also, my best friend is Donghyuck so you are not only dealing with me but him too."

Jeno laughed "You're right I would've run away if I were a killer"

" But seriously Jeno where are we going?"

"It is a surprise I already told you. Hang in there we almost arrived"

"Fine." Jaemin huffed " Then wake me up when we arrive."

***  
"Nana, Nana! Wake up we arrived"

Jaemin opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was Jeno looking at him softly. He thought Jeno looked ethereal like this, moonlight shining upon his face. Jaemin smiled softly

"Stop looking at me. Look around instead I didn't bring you here to watch me, you are already doing that at home you creep."

Jeno was glad it was night so Jaemin couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"But you are so beautiful. How can I take my eyes off you?" said Jaemin then looked around. Jeno heard Jaemin's breath hitch. He was silent for a while.

" Jeno..." He whispered " This is so beautiful." 

They were at a beach, the sound of waves crashing the shore. There were no artificial lights around and this made stars to be seen clearly

"Do you like it?" 

"Like?" Jaemin looked offended " Are you insane Jeno!? I love it, I really really love it. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

He hugged Jeno 

" I'm glad. Recently you seemed so stressed and I thought maybe this could help you out a little bit. Bringing your favorite things together: sea, stars and food."

Jaemin smirked

"You are forgetting something love."

Jeno seemed genuinely confused for a second. By the time realization drawn upon him, he was too late.

"Jae..."

"You."

Jeno facepalmed " God, Jaemin stop being this cheesy."

"You love me." 

Jeno looked at him for a short while "Yeah, I do." he continued with a louder voice " Come on now, we have stuff to do." he began walking towards to trunk.

"What?" Jaemin uttered and followed him 

as Jeno took out the equipment Jaemin's eyes were widened 

"Are we staying here tonight?"

" Yes, we are. Now help me with these I can't build the tent on my own"

*** 

After building the tent they ate the food which Jeno brought while watching the waves crash to shore 

" Do you think these are the same stars as then?"

" Then? What are you talking about Jen." 

" From when we were younger."

" Younger?"

"Wait, don't you remember the times when we used to stargaze?" Jaemin made a confused sound

" God, Seriously Jaemin? How can you forget about it!" Jaemin started laughing 

" What? Why are you laughing, it is not funny!"

"Jeno, look at your face! You totally fell for that. Do you really think that I can forget about it? I'm offended. Also, that was how you asked me to be your boyfriend." He turned to look at Jeno. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes "When people hear how you asked me out they think it is romantic you know. When the reality it wasn't even a slightest romantic."

Jaemin pouted before continuing

" You just asked why we weren't lovers yet and talked about why I should date you. "

" Please don't remind me of that time. I already told you that I was sorry, I did all of that because I panicked and didn't know how to ask you out."

Jeno buried his face into his hands. Jaemin giggled and pried Jeno's hands away from his face 

"It's okay I'm just messing with you. It didn't have to be romantic anyway. As long as I'm with you, it is enough for me."

He pecked Jeno on the lips. Jeno made a sound of protest

"Stop it!" He cleared his throat " So is this romantic?"

"Hmm, Yes this one is. You found this place for us and taken me here because I was stressed. And prepared food also let's not forget about these fairy lights that you brought in order to light up the tent. It is perfect."

"I'm glad because I wanted to be romantic for this question."

Jaemin's head snapped towards him

" What question?"

Jeno looked at him and smiled 

"Na Jaemin, my beautiful soulmate; Will you marry me?"

Jaemin gasped his eyes started welling up with tears 

"Yes." he whispered " YES!" he jumped towards to Jeno which led them both fall to the sand.

Both were laughing 

" Lee Jeno, you are amazing. I'm so lucky to have you."

" I know."

Jaemin hit Jeno on the chest

" Don't ruin it."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo I didn't know how to end it so this happened. Anygays I hope you liked it. If you have any I would like to hear your criticism since I'm trying to get better at writing. ^.^


End file.
